Final Fantasy 7 KWIB
by ellemeno
Summary: The same story, with a little bit of a twist. well, more like, a huge twist
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chelise sat staring silently at a wall. Reno and Elena were fighting again... Kayne should be coming soon. She sighed. _What did I get myself into by joining these idiots?_ She thought, rolling her eyes. There were footsteps behind her. She turned around. It was Kayne.  
"It's been a while" he said, "I'm almost in first class now"  
"I'm happy for you," Chelise said, looking back at the wall.  
"What's wrong?" Kayne asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Nothing, I'm perfectly alright" Chelise said, shrugging his hand off.  
"come on, we grew up together; I know when something is going on" he said.  
"Nee-Chan... Died" Chelise said. She had always loved her older sister, but now she was gone.  
"Oh, Chels, it's alright, she's watching over you" Kayne said comfortingly.  
"You think?" Chelise asked.  
"I know" said Kayne, smiling.  
"Thanks" said Chelise, hugging him.

Fay woke up to a horrid banging sound. Apparently Barrett was angry about something again. She looked around, scrutinizing their pitiful little group, how were they supposed to stop Shinra _and_ Sephiroth? She groaned as Nanaki stepped on her stomach.  
"Ow" she remarked, but was completely ignored. Oh no, here came Yuffie, _pretend to still be sleeping, she'll ignore you_ she thought, pulling her blanket over her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Well, at least the square is busy today...'_ Rain thought, setting up her stand in a small clearing.  
"Hey, girl!" A gruff sounding man yelled, walking over to Rain and her half set-up stand. Rain looked up from putting on a piece of red cloth on a silver pole. But before Rain could properly greet him, he started speaking once more.  
"I have heard a little something," he said, reaching Rain and her supplies. He stood tall, obviously waiting for Rain to question him. When she just kept looking at him curiously, he finally said,  
"Well, do you want to know, or not?" He asked impatiently.  
"Knowledge can be dangerous." She simply said, and went back to putting cloth on the bare poles.  
The man just stood, speechless. He squinted at the side of her face, trying to get Rain to give in and ask what he wanted to tell her. But she just kept working, putting on heavy cloth to the poles and adjusting it. Finally, the man turned to leave.  
"Girl, I will be back. And prepare to know what I have to say to you, whether you want to hear it or not!" Rain just looked at him from shifted eyes, still addressing the poles' need to be clothed. Once the man had waddled out of sight, Rain murmured,  
"That is one crazy dude..." And all she could do was giggle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'What... happened'_ Ureshii thought awakening in a field of grass. _'Where... am I?' _she continued looking around franticly. _'And why can't I remember anything?'_ she thought using her thumb and index finger to rub against her forehead.  
She stood up and looked around, "Hey a town," she said, "maybe I can get some info on where I am."  
She began walking until she heard something jangle. She looked down to see two katanas sheaved and attached to her belt. "Weird, why would I be caring around katanas?" she said confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls were setting up camp. One blonde, the other with pink hair. Their names were Sasaria and Ariya. Sasaria had the tent set up while Ariya got the campfire ready. "I'm almost done Sassi." Ariya said. Sasaria nodded. "Okay. The tent's done." she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Rain asked the 7th contestant of the day.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm ready." The contestant, apparently named Ureshii, politely said.  
"Alright...One, two, three, go!" Yelled Rain, as she jumped into the air at Ureshii, already preparing to have Ureshii admit defeat.  
_'She sure does look fragile...I have to make sure I don't accidentally hurt her...'_ Rain thought quickly as she was just about to come down near Ureshii. Then, Ureshii was gone.  
'Wha...?' Instinctively, Rain whirled around low to the ground.  
"Ahhh!" Screamed Ureshii as she charged toward Rain with the practice katana Rain had given her. Rain feinted to the left, leaving Ureshii to run by her, unharmed. The crowd that had gathered was obviously into the fight, by the 'Oohhing and aahhing' they were doing. There was only the crowd making noise for a few moments, then, Ureshii made a movement.  
"I am done." Said Ureshii nobly, standing up from kneeling the other way.  
'She's done already?' Thought Rain. Ureshii and Rain walked over to each other and shook hands. Ureshii's pretty brown curls bounced joyfully as she started to walk away. Then, something compelled Rain to call her.  
"Ureshii! Wait..." She called. Ureshii turned around on her heels and gave Rain a questioning look.  
"Please come back later tonight. I wish to talk to you about something!" Rain yelled loud enough for Ureshii to hear. Ureshii nodded and smiled sweetly, then turned back around and melted into the ever-moving crowed. Rain walked over the where her stand was set up and drank some water from the creek nearby. Rain then saw how many tips she was getting in her jar on the red-clothed stand. She thanked each patronage, hoping they would come again.  
"Hey, girl!" Rain looked away from the crowd's faces to see the big, gruff man walking toward her.  
_Oh goodness, crazy dude again..._ Rain muffled under her breath, as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well that was fun, and maybe she'll be kind enough to let me stay the night, that way I won't have to stay at the inn.' Ureshii thought as she smiled happily anticipating the best.  
'Kalm ain't so bad after all,' she continued as she rounded a corner. She was just aimlessly wandering around like she usually did.  
'Though, I hope she doesn't ask for a background...' she thought, 'I don't really know anything about myself other than my name...'  
"Ureshii Kusabana," she whispered, "Who am I?"  
Then she realized that late after noon was upon her. "Maybe I should stop by that girl's place now. What was her name? Oh yeah, it was Rain or something of the sort," she said as she began heading back to Rain's stand at a quickened pace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelise again stared at the wall, a feeling of dread settling in. Kayne had left, and she now felt alone, oh so very much alone despite all the people surrounding her. She broke down sobbing. _What am I thinking? nobody needs me, nobody cares, might as well get it over with now, we're all going to die someday_ she thought getting up and making her way down to the room shared by her and Elena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow," Fay groaned, yuffie was kicking her.  
"Wake up" yuffie chided.  
"Leave me alone" muttered Fay, turning over.  
"You better wake up soon or I'll sick nanaki on you" said yuffie.  
"Hey!" shouted nanaki angrily "what am I? Your pet?"  
yuffie giggled.  
Fay threw a kunai, just barely missing yuffie's head. "I said leave me alone" she said furiously, her eyes glinting evilly.  
Yuffie screeched and hid behind barret.  
"Serves you right" Fay muttered, laying back down and pulling the blanket over her head once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ureshii arrived at Rain's stand yet again to see her and "crazy dude" in an attempted conversation.  
"Sorry sir, I'm closing my stand, you have to leave me alone now," Rain said annoyed.  
He grumbled and walked away.  
"Who was that?" Ureshii asked quizzically.  
"I'm not sure," she responded, "But anyway, could you help pack up? We can talk at my house, it's near the inn."  
"Ok..." Ureshii responded as she walked up, _'great, just where I want to be, near that musty old inn...'_

~later~

"You are a lot tougher than you look," she said as we sat down in her bed room. Her room was white with a big painting painted on the wall of two chocobos.  
"Thanks, I really didn't know I had it in me." Ureshii responded embarrassed.  
"What do you mean?" Rain said confused.  
"I didn't know I was that good, that's all..." Ureshii said a little embarrassed.  
"How do you not know you're that good?" Rain said confused.  
"Well, it's a long, yet not so long story," Ureshii responded.  
"What... does that mean???" she said confused.  
"Well, you see I have amnesia," Ureshii said quietly. An awkward followed.  
"Oh..." is all Rain said. She glanced at the clock to see it was getting late. "It's getting pretty late, do you have anywhere to stay?" Rain asked.  
"Does the inn count," Ureshii asked dumbly.  
"You can stay the night if you don't mind sleeping on the couch," Rain said calmly.  
"Really! Thanks!" Ureshii responded happily.  
Ureshii awoke early the next morning to footsteps outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"wake up!" yelled barret loudly in Fay's ear.  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU FREAKS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?!!?" screamed Fay angrily.  
"Get up, please." said cloud. "we're heading to Kalm....."  
"Kalm?" asked Fay "why Kalm?"  
"It's just where we're heading, so deal with it...." said yuffie, still hiding behind barret.  
Fay got up, mumbling something about yuffie and pushing people off of cliffs.  
"She scares me" whispered aerith.  
"Me too" whispered cloud back.

~later~

they walked into Kalm and made their way towards an inn where Fay immediately went to sleep on the floor of their room.  
"Don't worry, she does that all the time" said yuffie starting to drag Fay towards a bed.  
Barret stared at yuffie, looking confused.  
"Now she scares me even more" said aerith.  
Vincent sat down on one of the beds and started staring into space.  
"Goodnight," said tifa, laying down on one of the beds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelise sat on the floor, a knife poised to her chest. She was going to do it, leave this world.  
"Goodbye everyone" she muttered, closing her eyes and drawing a sharp intake of breath.  
The door burst open.  
"Chelise, what are you doing?" she heard Rufus ask.  
Chelise looked up, dropping the knife.  
"sousai-sama" she said, surprised.  
"I need you to do something for me" Rufus said.  
"w-what?" Chelise asked.  
"There is a group of people who continue to rebel against us, I need your help to stop them. Join their little group and help me bring them down" he said.  
"A-alright, why me?" Chelise stuttered.  
"Because the rest of the Turks are well known by these people" said Rufus.  
"where are they?" asked Chelise.  
"Kalm." said Rufus "we'll stage an attack on the town and sneak you in there, but from that point on, you're by yourself."  
"Alright, when do I leave?" Chelise asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gosh, she has amnesia?! Wow..._ Thought Rain. _I don't know if I could I ever live like that..._ Rain continued thinking, trying desperately to fall asleep in her bed. But Ureshii's presence bothered Rain...There was something about her...That was...just...different. _I certainly do like her...I wonder where she lives...? And how she got skilled at fighting, without even remembering a thing about it._  
"Uh." Rain grunted as she rolled on to her stomach and pulled the covers over her head. _I'll talk to her tomorrow. Right now, I just need to forget about her and fall asleep...And I swear I need to try to avoid the that dude...but I still wonder what he wanted to tell me...Aw well, it will have to wait..._ Rain thought dreamily, as she started drifting off into what would be a disturbing sleep...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ureshii stood outside, it was daybreak the sun hadn't completely risen yet, 'Hmmm, I wonder if anything different is going to happen today, Rain is still in bed, and why am I so awake this early in the morning?!' she thought loudly in her head as she looked around at the few people walking around. 'I think I'll go sit down,' she thought as she started to head towards the inn, it was the closest building to her. 'I'll just relax here until things start happening.'  
"There you are!" said a voice from her right.  
"Huh? Oh it's you Rain," Ureshii responded happily, "Why are you up so early?"  
"I was about to ask you the same, let's just say I couldn't sleep very well," Rain said calmly.  
"Want to join me?" Ureshii asked Rain.  
"What were you doing?" Rain asked.  
"Resting against a wall," Ureshii responded.  
Rain raised an eyebrow, "Meh, why not," she said as she shrugged.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakan stood outside of calm with his friends Kat, Kayne, and small army of infantry.  
"So when do we start, and how do we start?" Kakan asked.  
"We start when Chelise arrives," Kat responded.  
"We start it by..." Kayne started but then paused to think.  
"Blowing something up?" Kakan asked seriously.  
"Blowing something... what? Why would we do that?!" Kat responded loudly.  
"It would be effective," Kayne said smirking.  
"Whose gunna do it?" Kakan asked.  
"Infantry, duh!" Kayne responded.  
"So... what are we blowing up?" Kat asked.  
"Who's blowing what up?" said Chelise coldly.  
"Look who's finally arrived," Kakan turning around to see Chelise standing behind them.  
"Shall we commence?" asked Kayne blandly.  
"As soon as I enter the inn, you can start the raid," Chelise said starting to walk ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? Oh it's you Rain," Ureshii responded happily, "Why are you up so early?"  
"I was about to ask you the same. Let's just say I couldn't sleep very well..." Rain said calmly, remembering the terrible nightmares that had her in a cold sweat all night.  
_Ureshii! No, you can't go in there!! The fire...the fire..._ Those were the words that still echoed fiercely in her head.  
_No! Nobody can be alive after that! Ureshii, don't go! But Rain couldn't reach Ureshii as she raced inside the burning building. No! You'll kill yourself! It's suicide...But Rain knew that in that nightmare, that it was too late for Ureshii..._  
Rain suddenly came back to reality, and was grateful for it. But looking at Ureshii now...well, that wasn't such a grateful feeling...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, aren't they all high and mighty...?_ Thought Kat coldly, while sneering at the backs of Chelise.  
_Ugh, why couldn't there have been somebody else...Those noobs..._ Kat continued thinking, just mad that Chelise was selected to help lead the raid.  
_Such a jerk..."always the greatest" Bleh!_ Kat thought, staying behind the group so nobody could see her face and expressions. Kat spat at the ground and then glared into the cloudy sky above.  
_Screw them...This is about the raid, and I just need to focus...and not on Chelise..._ Kat thought while releasing a long, relaxing sigh to help calm her down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rain," Ureshii said calmly as they sat against the inn.  
"Yeah?" Rain responded.  
"You seem troubled... what's wrong?" Ureshii said looking at Rain through the corner of her eye.  
"I seem troubled? But I'm fine!" she responded as calmly as possible.  
"If you say so... but if you want to talk, I'm here," she responded softly. '_There's something on her mind that's troubling her, but I shouldn't butt in,_" she thought as she noticed two girls entering town. '_Their new,_' she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good they've entered town, you guys ready?" Kakan asked, 'I hope nothing goes wrong, we don't want to hurt innocents, at least I don't think we want to...' he thought.  
"The dynamite is set up and the infantry is ready," Kat responded.  
Kayne was standing up starring at the town, 'I wonder if he's thinking,' he thought.  
"They've entered the inn, let the raid commence," Kat said raising an arm to signal for the dynamite to be lit.  
'Let's do this,' Kakan thought as he stood up and waved to the infantry to ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm, thanks." Rain replied sweetly. "I don't usually have that comfort anymore..."  
"Oh, that sucks..." Ureshii replied, obviously disgusted with the idea.  
"Hey...what do you think those people are doing over there?" Rain asked Ureshii, as Rain pointed to a group talking quietly.  
"I don't know. Maybe they're getting ready for a surprise party...?" Ureshii guessed, giggling as she said it.  
_Typical Ureshii...So optimistic and nice..._ Rain thought, while sighing out loud.  
"Something tells me they're not..." Rain said, noticing the annoyed looks on the faces of the 2 boys and the especially ticked look on the girl's profile.  
"I know, I was just kidding..." She said, shrugging it off. "But then...what do you think they ARE doing?" She asked innocently.  
"...I have no idea..." _But I don't like the look of it..._ She finished in her head. She didn't want to worry Ureshii, but looking at Ureshii's face, something told Rain she already expected something similar to Rain's idea...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh man...I hope this goes as planned..._ Kat thought worried, while raising her arm signaling to light the dynamite. _I don't want to hurt any innocent people..._ Then Kat noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see 2 girls leaning against the wall on the other side of the inn. This wouldn't have bothered her, except the fact that they were staring at her group and muttering to each other.  
_Ooohhh, this isn't going to go well..._ Kat thought more worried than ever before. _I don't know what it is, but I know this isn't going to end well..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelise waited impatiently. _Just blow the damn thing up already so we can get this over with_ she thought. She motioned to Kayne to come.  
"What?" asked Kayne?  
"I don't trust her" Chelise said eyeing Kat suspiciously.  
"Oh come on, she's my friend if that gives you any bit of ease" said Kayne.  
"I still don't trust her" spat Chelise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fay woke up to people muttering.  
"Good, you're awake" said Tifa walking up to her.  
"What's going on?" asked Fay.  
"Barret thinks there might be some Shinra infantry outside of town" replied Tifa.  
"Oh, we can take care of them" said Fay ready to fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

BOOOOM! The force of the explosion almost knocked Chelise off her feet.

"Are you sure blowing that up was the best way to start the raid?!" Kat screamed.

"Not really sure, but I'd better hurry up" said Chelise running towards the inn 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What the heck is going on?!" Rain said quickly to Ureshii, as both girls jumped up from leaning against the wall.  
"I, I don't know!" Ureshii said, while falling to the ground on her knees and starting to sob.  
"Ureshii! Are you okay?" Rain questioned her, while kneeling on the ground next her and putting her hand on Ureshii's back.  
"Noooo!!" Screamed Ureshii, while she leaned back into...a roaring pose.  
"Noooo!!" She screamed again. Rain just sat there frozen in fear at the Hulk-like Ureshii, her eyes opened wide in what she was coming to realize.  
"No, no..." Rain whispered in terror. The nightmares...the nightmares... And before she knew it, Ureshii was leaping up from her knees and racing toward the smoldering building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez, that was loud." Kat said in disgust. Then Kat noticed that Chelise was then just racing towards the building.  
"And she's late! I can't believe her..." Kat said angrily. Then from the left side of the building, she noticed...  
_What?_  
"What is she doing?!" Kat yelled to herself, realizing the running girl as one of the two that had been watching them earlier. Then she looked at where the two girls had been leaning against the wall just moments ago, and saw the other girl on her knees, terror on her face as she whirled around and reached out to the back of the suicidal girl, and was yelling something to her...Kat listened intently, and moved closer to where the screaming girl was.  
"No! The fire...the fire...Nobody could have survived that! Come back, you'll kill yourself!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasaria got out of the tent. She looked at Ariya. "Well, should we do a little exploring? It seems like a nice day out for hiking." she asked. Ariya grinned excitedly. "You bet! Where should go first?" she asked happily. Sasaria shrugged. "I don't know." she replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelise noticed the girl freaking out as she ran towards the inn.  
"Get inside!!!" she yelled to the girl frantically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fay heard screams outside there were two girls rushing towards the inn like there was no tomorrow.  
"Shinra is attacking!" one of the girls screamed as she rushed through the door.  
"I told you!!!!" yelled barret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heat hurt Ureshii skin as she dove through the fire. "Is anyone in here?!" she yelled. There was a response, one of terror, "HELP!" Ureshii listened closely as she ran towards the voice.  
She entered the burning room where a little girl was under a table, holding a cat. "HELP!" she yelled. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" Ureshii yelled in advance as she jumped over heaps of burning wood and debris. She grabbed the little girl in a bridal like hold, the girl grasping Ureshii and the small cat at the same time.  
She took the same route out as she did in except for a couple detours from more fallen debris, it was amazingly easy for her but she wasn't thinking about that, more about escaping in one piece. She heard a crack and quickly looked up to see part of the ceiling falling towards her. She froze but her instincts didn't, she dove out of the way and then flipped over the debris she leapt towards.  
The building was completely engulfed by the time she jumped out a window, the streets filled with Shinra. She was immediately grabbed and thrown in the inn, along with the young girl and her cat. "What's going on?" the girl asked. "I... don't know," Ureshii responded grasping the girl's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakan noticed the girl diving into the burning building. "What does she think she's doing?! Everyone knows that buildings abandoned!" he yelled. He then noticed Kat racing after her. "No!" he yelled as he grabbed Kat's arm, "Nobody can survive that intense heat, we can't loose anymore lives," he said coldly as Kat gazed towards the burning building. Shinra troops rushed in forcing people into several different buildings, Rain was no exception. Rain was forced into the inn, along with a few others. "NO, URESHII!" she yelled as she was forced against her will into the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelise looked around. Things were going according to plan. Perfect.  
"Are we just goanna sit here and do nothing or fight off the shinra?" asked a girl aggregately.  
"Come on Fay, I'm with you on that" said a short black man.  
"It's no use" said Chelise sitting in front of the door, "there are three first class soldiers out there"

"And how do you know this?" asked the girl who was apparently named Fay.  
"I'm good at getting information out of people" replied Chelise.  
"I don't trust you" said the black man.  
"Barret, calm down" said a girl in a pink dress.  
"How do we know she's not with them?" asked barret.  
"We don't" replied the girl in pink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain watched the conversation between one of the girls Rain had seen earlier, a stout black man, and pretty girl in a pink dress. Well, more like an argument more than anything, but it wasn't too intensified...yet.  
_This is stupid...there is something fishy going on around here..._ Rain thought, annoyed with a mix of fear for Ureshii. Rain had managed to take her mind off Ureshii for the time being, but now she was back in Rain's contemplating thoughts.  
_Oh gosh, she better be okay...I mean, she could have completely annihilated herself!_ The "argument" continued in the front of the inn, where the black man, apparently named Barret, was talking to a girl and he asked her whether they knew if the cold-staring girl blocking the doorway was on the side of the shinra. They had been arguing about going out there and fighting, but the "all-knowing" girl said there were three first-class soldiers outside with the infantry. Rain did a little snort.  
"Bet you I could take them on." Rain muttered to herself. A person standing next to her apparently heard her, and looked at Rain with fear in their eyes. Rain turned her head to look at the person, and the stranger quickly turned their attention back to the front of the inn, where things actually looked like there might be some progress...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat gazed in horror as she could but helplessly stand in Kakan's hold.  
"Why, why...?" Kat asked herself quietly, tears coming to her eyes. "Why would someone do that?" Kat heard her voice becoming louder, anger staring to spread through her body.  
_That's it. I've had enough of this nonsense._ She thought angrily, tearing Kakan's rough hands off her arm. Kakan looked at her incredulously.  
"This is for her. Not me, not you, not anybody else, but her. Just for her." Kat sad in a voice not familiar to her, filling her ears with a volume of leadership and confidence. Whatever happened next happened...Nothing could change that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The argument continued at the front of the inn. Rain was annoyed and tense. She kept fidgeting back and forth on her heels, stepping side to side. Rain sighed harshly.  
_Okay, I've had enough of this._ Rain shoved the crowd in front of her to the side, as she walked up to the front near where Barret, and the three girls were screaming at each other-and getting nowhere.  
"Stop." Rain demanded, standing with her arms crossed and a bit behind where the augmenters were. Two of the girls stopped, but Barret and the girl blocking the doorway kept at it.  
"Do you mind? I said stop." Rain said with calm annoyance to Barret and the girl. The girl's eyes flickered to her face in a flash, but obviously didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, as they went back to looking at Barret's now-turning-red face. The two other girls had stopped and had been watching Rain quietly. One of the girls tapped Barret, who whirled around in anger, and out of breath.  
"What?! What do you want?!" He asked the two girls furiously. The two girls simply pointed at Rain, who still stood with her arms crossed and a calm, confident look on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat ran faster than she ever had before to the burning building. But before she dove in, she saw the girl being pushed into the inn. What was strange to Kat was the fact that the girl was holding a young girl and a small cat.  
"Where..."  
_Where did that younger girl come from? She couldn't have been in that building...That place was abandoned..._ Thought Kat with a confused expression on her face. Kat slowed to a walk and stopped. She then realized something. The girls...both had smoke stains on them...They must both have at least been near the fire.  
_Oh well,_ "at least they're safe..." Kat finished out loud. As she was turning around to go back to Kakan and Kayne, her eye caught something sticking out of the top of the inn. She paused mid-step and turned half-way back around to look at the top of the inn. There, she saw a decently young looking girl, and an older boy sitting next to each other talking. Kat stood looking at them with a very confused look on her face...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rain? Rain?! Are you in here?" Ureshii asked at the back of the inn as she slowly made her way from room to room until she noticed two objects. They were two katanas, 'I wonder why these are here? They must have been the inn keeper's weapons, to defend himself. He must have been out and about when the raid happened and thrown into a different building,' she thought as she walked over to them. Ureshii grabbed them and continued walking through the large inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakan stood still as he watched Kat run towards the building but stopped. He then noticed the girl jump out a window, _she...sur_vived_?! But how? No normal human could survive that!' _ Kakan thought. He ordered some men to throw her into the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barret's eyes flashed to Rain's face, not hiding any anger. But then he straightened up, and his face appeared to be turning back to his skin's natural color.  
"Wait, don't I know you?" Barret asked Rain loudly. Rain raised one eyebrow.  
"I don't know, do you?" She challenged. Then Barret gasped, as Rain noticed he was realizing where he had seen her.  
"Heeeyyyy! You're the girl I fought with at a stand yesterday!"  
"Yeah, I think you're right!" Rain started saying with sarcasm. "And if I'm remembering correctly, I didn't lose to anybody yesterday..." Rain said, pretending to be thinking.  
"Hm? What did you say girl?" Barret asked, obviously getting angry at her comment.  
"I think I beat everybody yesterday...not a single loss. Humph, would you look at that...." Rain continued saying, looking right into Barret's eyes, which were now angry once more,  
"Are you saying _I_ lost to _you_?" He questioned Rain, quite frustrated with her previous statements.  
"Yes. Thanks for simplifying it for everybody. Now move." Rain said quickly, as she took a few steps forward and shoved Barret to the side. Rain now stood looking at the grim-looking girl blocking the doorway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh, whatever. I have other things to do than bother with people I don't know anything about._ Kat told herself confidently. But Kat was still angry with the fact that the two girls had been forced into the inn, when they had just survived a burning building coming down on them. Why would they have been pushed into an inn, when they should have medical attention? Kat kept walking towards where Kayne and Kakan were giving out orders to the small infantry they had brought along.  
"Which one of you ordered two girls who just survived a burning building engulfed in flames with poisonous smoke into an inn?" Kat asked the two boys impatiently. Kayne just looked at Kakan like he'd said he didn't want to bury survivors from a terrorist attack.  
"Kakan..." Kat said holding back from tackling him to the ground. "What did you DO?!" She screamed at him, not able to hold it in any longer. Kat stepped forward right in front of Kakan and grabbed his shoulders.  
"Do you know what you just DID?!" Kat continued screaming at him.  
"But, I-I, uh-"  
"No uhs!! I mean, are you kidding me?! You could've just pushed two girls who were breathing poisonous smoke into a building with no medical care! They could slowly be dying right now! Just because you couldn't bother to have a couple of these fully capable men guide them to the hospital! No, you just have them pushed into an inn, like they're useless guinea pigs! Unacceptable..." Kat pushed Kakan away a few feet and continued, "I'm going in there right now to take care of them!"  
"But, but, Kat! You might reveal yourself! You might give us away!" Kayne begged, staring harshly into Kat's eyes.  
"No! I want no lives risked!" Kat paused, "Even if it means giving us away..." She finished quietly, while she turned and stomped towards the inn, clearly knowing where she was going.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you o.k.?" Ureshii asked remembering the young girl following her around.  
"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine... I wasn't in their very long. Thank you..." she replied hugging her cat.  
"What were you doing in there?" Ureshii continued.  
"My cat ran away a couple days ago, but today I noticed her running around behind that building... so I ran to her but then when the explosion occurred she bolted into the building... she was so scared when I found her but then I noticed that I couldn't get out s I hid... but then you saved me! It was getting so hot... I was so afraid..." she responded. Ureshii noticed the little girls arm, it had a burn.  
"Your arm!" Ureshii said kneeling down.  
"Huh? Oh... it isn't bad... it doesn't even hurt... it feels more like a sun burn than anything!" the girl giggled.  
"If we can find some cold water you should soak it," Ureshii said standing up and looking around. She noticed a sink, _Do we have running water?_ she thought as she grabbed the girl's hand. They approached the sink to find relief of cold running water. "Here rinse it off for a little, ok?" Ureshii said stepping back so the girl could rinse off her burn. She nodded and began rinsing off her small burn.  
That's when Ureshii heard something. A _lot_ of yelling. 'Wait... I know one of those voices,' Ureshii thought as she began walking towards the voices. "Stay here and rinse your arm off for a little longer, when you think you're done, come to the front of the inn," Ureshii said to the little girl as she began running towards the front of the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakan stood motionless after Kat's scolding. 'But... I'm just following orders,' he thought as he remembered Rufus's talk.  
"Do what you must, avoid killing, but don't show sympathy for anyone, we don't want anyone thinking Shinra is going soft," Rufus repeated in Kakan's head. _I would have done something to help but..._ he continued in his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" The girl sitting asked Rain snobbishly.  
"I want an explanation." Rain retorted simply.  
"I'm about to give you an explanation!!" Barrett suddenly yelled at Rain.  
"Back off beetle-brain. Go do something besides yell at people and stuff yourself silly with food." Rain said, turning to look at him then turning back to look at the girl sitting in front of the door. The girl still had the same expressionless look on her face, but Rain detected a hint of surprise coming from her.  
"Look, first off, what's your name?" Rain asked the girl a bit more politely.  
"What's it to you? Are you a secret agent or something?" The girl replied rudely to Rain. Rain was really fed up with this girl. Then, something came to her mind...well, at least she could say it. But she doubted that "big-man" over there wouldn't hesitate to do what she was setting him up to do.  
"Hey Barrett," Rain called to "big-man."  
"What do you ya want punk?! Cause it sounds like to Barrett you wants a good beat'n!" He replied.  
"You're angry..." Rain started off edging him on.  
"Yeah, I am!" Rain laughed silently in her head. This was coming along too easily already...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat marched into the back of the inn. She continued walking through the hallways to the front of the inn, until she saw something that caught her eye. She took a few steps back and looked down the hallway she had just passed. By a water fountain, there was a young girl and a cat with smoke stains all over them.  
"Hey." Kat called to the girl from the start of the hallway. The girl immediately withdrew into herself and stopped doing whatever she was doing with the water fountain. She started taking a few steps backwards with her cat in her arms.  
"No need to worry, I'm here to-" That was as far Kat got before the girl turned tail and ran. Kat sighed in annoyance. Who knows where she could've run to? The inn was pretty big, and Kat didn't really have time to go find the scared girl and her tabby kitty. _But that was certainly the girl I saw earlier get pushed in with the older girl. Now that I mention it, where could the older girl be? It seems weird that the girl was left alone in the hallway..._ Kat thought, trying to figure out the puzzle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ureshii continued walking until she heard footsteps from behind. "Huh?" Ureshii said aloud to see the girl running towards her.  
"One of those people from outside came in the back and... and she tried to grab me!" she said as she hugged Ureshii around the waste.  
"Oh no... Are you o.k.?" Ureshii responded quickly as she glanced behind the door to see if she was being followed by "that person."  
"I'm o.k." the girl panted. As she stepped back from Ureshii a little. Ureshii wiped the tears from the girl's face. She could tell the girl was terrified. "C'mon let's get to the front of the inn, more people should be up their. We'll be safer with numbers," Ureshii said as she grabbed the girl's hand and walked through the door to see several people arguing. One of them caught her eye. "Rain!?" Ureshii said a little astonished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakan stood still, he had realized his mistake but wasn't sure what to do about it. _That's it I have to correct what I've done wrong,_ he finally thought to himself as he began to follow after Kat.  
He was grabbed by someone, "Kakan what are you doing?" Kayne said, "One person is enough to deal with this." he continued.  
"Right," Kakan replied as he shook off Kayne's grasp and turned around to head in the other direction to see how the raid was working at the other side of the small town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I AM NOT MOVING!!!" screamed Chelise still up against the door. Fay was trying to get outside but Chelise wasn't about to let that happen.  
"MOVE!!" yelled Fay launching herself at Chelise.  
Chelise sidestepped and Fay hit the door with a loud thud. The door flew open and Fay tumbled out. Chelise grabbed Fay by her ankles, threw her back inside and resumed her place in front of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they're okay in there?" asked one of the infantrymen walking up to Kayne "There's a lot of screaming coming from the inn and I could have sworn I saw someone just get flung out and dragged back in again"  
"They should be fine" said Kayne leaning up against a tree, not exactly reassured himself though.  
_Don't do anything you'll regret, Chels_ he begged internally _I can't stand to lose you too._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fay stared at the girl in front of the door. Who was she? Definitely a good fighter, she'll give her that. _We could use her in the upcoming conflict_ she thought.  
"Where'd Cloud go?" she asked Aerith.  
"I think he's sleeping" said Aerith.  
"That's new" Fay remarked running to Cloud's bedroom.  
"Oh, so you're just goanna run off on me?!" yelled Chelise angrily.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back, and then I'll be expecting a real fight!" yelled Fay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ureshii stayed back while the commotion occurred in front of her until she noticed one of them bolt upstairs for this 'Cloud' person. _Might as well go now while things seem to have calmed down a little_. "Umm... what's going on?" Ureshii said with the little girl following close behind.  
"Ureshii!? You're not dead?!" A familiar voice yelled from behind a rather buff man.  
"Rain is that you?" Ureshii responded. The large man turned side ways revealing Rain's astonished face. "It is you Rain!" Ureshii said happily smiling.  
"How did you survive through that inferno?!" Rain said running over to Ureshii, "And who's the kid? Last time I checked you weren't a mom," she said a little sarcastically.  
"I found the girl in the house," Ureshii responded, "Me surviving, I'd guess on luck."  
"But the house was abandoned, why was she in there?" Rain asked.  
"I was after my cat!" the girl said proudly.  
"What she said," Ureshii said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakan walked back over to Kayne when he returned from the other side of the small town. "What I miss?" Kakan asked  
"Nothing much, commotion at the inn, Kat hasn't come back yet though," he responded.  
"I hope Kat hasn't done anything she'll regret," Kakan said starring at the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelise noticed Ureshii.  
"Oi!" she yelled at her "aren't you from solider?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fay found cloud asleep on one of the beds. _How strange_ she thought. She shook him lightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain saw Ureshii's eyes divert away from her face. Ureshii was now looking at the girl on the door, with a younger girl and her cat clutching Ureshii's right leg. _That must be the girl she rescued. Gosh, she's so young..._ Rain thought.  
"..." Ureshii looked at the girl; Ureshii's face all of a sudden looking depressed. Rain stepped a few steps ahead, crossing in front of Barrett to reach Rain. Rain swiftly and quickly waved to the girl leeched on to Ureshii, and the girl just looked at her with fear in her eyes. Then Rain looked at Ureshii's face, as her eyes started to fill with tears. Rain stepped to the other side of Ureshii, making sure to avoid touching the young girl, and put her arm around Ureshii's shoulders.  
"I don't know if it's any of your business-" Rain got cut short by Ureshii, talking with a slight stutter in her voice.  
"No, it's okay. It's just...." Ureshii paused, looking back up at the girl leaning on the door. "Even I don't know that information." Ureshii finished, looking back down to her right side, and stroking the young girl's smudged gray hair.  
"What do you mean you don't know? Jeez, are you people more idiotic than I estimated?!" The girl said to the crowd ridiculously. Rain was growing insanely impatient with this woman.  
"No, asshat, she lost her memory a short time ago and only remembers her name, okay?" Rain said roughly, looking into the girl's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat continued down the hallways until she reached the back of a crowd at the front of the inn. She made her way slowly through the crowd, asking what was going on. What she heard made her body boil with anger. _Of course Chelise would be the culprit of this! She is such a-_ Her thoughts would be cut-off by the gasp of one of the people she was moving by. She turned to them and the man looking at her, the one who had gasped, looked her up and down. It was then, that Kat realized that she did not look like a normal civilian...But she continued her way through the crowd. She could now make out what was going on at the front, and hear the conversation. _Well, here goes nothing..._ Kat finally made her way to the very front of the crowd, and stood with her arms crossed, staring at Chelise. Chelise noticed her standing there, and looked at Kat with anger clearly showing on her face.  
"Chelise, are you giving our guests here a hard time?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chelise, are you giving our guests here a hard time?" the girl from Soldier asked the girl questioning Ureshii.  
"Wait, you know this girl?!" the rather large man asked astonished.  
"Yes... until she joined Soldier, then we were in a way enemies. Never talked, wrote, nothing," Chelise said angered.  
"Sure yeah what ever," The girl said turning around. "I'm here for those two," she said pointing at Ureshii and the girl leeched onto Ureshii's leg.  
"Huh? Why me?" Ureshii asked panicking a little.  
"We saw you jump out of that burning building, we just want to make sure you two are okay," she explained.  
"I don't trust you," Ureshii said taking a step back and wrapping one of her hands around the little girl.  
"No, I'm telling the truth," The girl pleaded.  
"I'm not going with you!" Ureshii yelled back.  
"Then I'll take you by force," the girl said reaching for her sword.  
"Hey! Whoa!" said Rain stepping in front of Ureshii, "is that really necessary?" she questioned.  
"Rain, it's okay," Ureshii whispered. She then unshaved the katanas she had found.  
"Where did you find those?" Rain asked jumping to the side a little.  
"I'll tell you later," Ureshii stated boldly.  
"You're actually going to fight a first class SOLDIER?!" the girl stated astonished.  
"If it means protecting this little girl then yes," Ureshii said back a little bolder.  
"Fine then, this will be over sooner than you think," the girl said back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we check on her?" Kakan asked Kayne.  
"How should I know?" he said back.  
"Well she's been in there a long ti-" he was cut off by a loud bang. It came from the inn. "What did she do?!" Kakan said turning around towards the inn. The door had been blown off and someone was lying on the ground. Kat then came running out of the inn towards her, with her sword out. The girl popped back up kicking Kat in the stomach on her way up.  
"What happened?" Kayne said now noticing the fight.  
"How should I know?!" Kakan responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain didn't want to attack the girl, apparently a SOLDIER girl. And something didn't make sense to Rain...Why would the SOLDIER girl attack Ureshii, if she just came in to check on her and the young girl? Rain held the small girl, clutching her cat, on her left side, while on the right side, she held her katana.  
"Honey, go stay with Aerith, okay? She's really nice. Don't worry." Rain said to the girl holding on to her, while pointing in Aerith's direction.  
"Can I keep Mr. Meow Meow?" The girl innocently asked Rain.  
"Of course you can. Now hurry over." Rain assured her. The girl let go of Rain's leg and ran over to Aerith's open arms. Rain mouthed 'Thanks' to Aerith. Aerith just nodded her welcome. As the girl got kicked back into the inn from Ureshii, Rain kept the girl's momentum going and grabbed her shirt from behind and threw her back at the foot of the stairs. Ureshii ran in and stood next to Rain, breathing a little heavily. The girl started to get up from landing hard on her back on the stairs jutting out.  
"SOLDIER girl, why do you attack us when you said you simply wanted to check on them?" Rain asked her matter-of-factly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat started to go after the smokened girl that had been pushed out of the door, but got surprised by getting kicked in the stomach. As Kat stumbled backwards into the inn again, she got propelled backwards and jammed her back into the edgy staircase. Kat tried to get up boldly, but had trouble because her back felt bent in what felt like all points on the broadness of her skin.  
"SOLDIER girl, why do you attack us when you said you simply wanted to check on them?" The girl with only one katana asked her. And honestly, Kat wasn't so sure she had an answer...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelise threw a kunai, barely missing Kat's head.  
"Stop" she said angrily pulling out her phone "one more move and I'll have Rufus on the line, and he won't be very happy with you Kat" she smiled slightly.  
"Rufus?! as in Rufus Shinra?!" screamed Barrett.  
"Yes," replied Chelise never taking her eyes off of Kat.  
"You're going to-" Kat began. Chelise pushed call, smiling like someone gone insane.  
"you're with shinra!" Barrett yelled angrily.  
"No, actually I'm not" Chelise said "not anymore at least"  
Rufus picked up. Chelise put him on speaker "hello?" he asked.  
"This is Chelise," she said "send Reno with the chopper to pick up Kat, Kayne and Kakan, and by the way, I quit"  
"you can't just quit the Turks!" yelled Rufus, outraged.  
"Oh really?" asked Chelise "then how come i just did?" she hung up. "That'll tick him off"  
"I can't believe you!" yelled Kat.  
Chelise threw another Kunai, this time grazing the side of Kat's head, coming very close to slicing her ear off.  
"Reno should be here soon, I would suggest you leave the building and join your little solider friends, tell Kayne I said goodbye" Chelise pushed Kat out of the in and slammed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayne saw Chelise push Kat out of the inn and heard more yelling. _I think she finally lost it_ he thought starting to run up to the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasaria and Ariya looked at a map. "There's an inn west of here." Sasaria said. Ariya looked at the camp and then back at the map. "You know, we _are_ running out of supplies Sassi, why don't we go to the inn and get some." Ariya suggested. Sasaria looked at the camp and back at the map. _We are running low_ she thought. Sasaria sighed. "Okay, but let's take our weapons with us in case we get ourselves caught in a bad situation." Sasaria said. Ariya nodded. They grabbed their weapons and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ureshii walked back into the inn, "Ow..." is all she said.  
"Ureshii, you okay?" Rain said walking up to her.  
"No I'm fine, I was just blasted through an inn door that's all," Ureshii said sarcastically.  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" yelled another SOLDIER guy entering the inn followed by another. The SOLDIER behind the SOLDIER who yelled quickly walked up and grabbed the SOLDIER girl by the wrist and pulled her outside.  
"_SHE'S_ the one you should be yelling at! _She_ attacked us!" the rather large black man yelled back.  
"Don't raise your voice up to me, or so help me I will dispose of you myself!" he replied sharply and angrily. The man looked aggravated but did nothing. The roar of a chopper was coming in the background. "Looks like our ride came early," the man said under his breath.  
"Get in the chopper, all three of you! Direct orders from Rufus himself!" a fiery red head yelled from inside the chopper. All three SOLDIERs turned around and jumped into the chopper.  
"Well _that_ was sudden," Ureshii said sitting down on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakan boarded chopper silently, he was so confused. _The raid was a complete success and a failure,_ he thought to himself.  
"Kat, what _were_ you thinking when you caused that fight?" Kayne asked.  
"I thought... she would back down, and then I don't know what happened... I just... attacked," she replied quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad that's over" sighed Chelise "she was getting on my nerves"  
"so you were one of them, the Turks" said Tifa in amazement.  
"Yes, and I was sent to exploit your little group, but don't worry, that's not what I am going to do rest assured"  
"how can we trust her?!" yelled Barrett.  
"it's that or die" said Chelise calmly "Rufus will without a doubt send people after me, and you will be overpowered"  
"what makes you so sure?" asked Barrett.  
"I put a mic on Kat when I pushed her out, I can hear Reno talking about it" she said pointing to a small black device in her ear.  
"How am I supposed to know it's not double sided and they're listening to us now?" asked Barrett.  
"Do you want me to kill you?!" yelled Chelise in frustration.  
Barrett went completely silent.  
"thank you" Chelise said "now to address the matter at hand"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayne stared out of the chopper, thinking about Chelise.  
"What's going to happen to her after Rufus catches her?" he asked nobody in particular.  
"Most likely she will be severely punished" said Reno.  
"It's not too late" said Kayne opening the chopper door and jumping out.  
"What is he doing?!" screamed Kakan leaping towards the door.  
"Let him go" said Kat grabbing Kakan's arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fay shook Cloud violently this time. He popped up, surprised and his lips touched Fay's. Her eyes widened in surprise and so did his.  
"What the heck is going on here!" she heard Aerith yell. Fay quickly pulled away from cloud.  
"I-it's not what it looks like!" she yelled waving her arms and accidentally smacking Vincent who was now staring at Cloud and Fay in surprise. Apparently he had seen it too.  
"Then what is it?" asked Aerith.  
"I came up here to wake him up and he popped up really fast and.... it was a complete accident I assure you!" yelled Fay.  
"Humph" said Aerith crossing her arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ureshii heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She peered behind her to see the girl in pink come down, a guy with rather spiky hair, another girl come down, and a guy in a red cape come down. 'Oddly bunch,' she thought.  
"Cloud! Where have you been?!" the large man yelled.  
"Sleeping," the guy apparently named 'Cloud' responded.  
"I can't _believe_ you slept through all of that!" the large man yelled back.  
"What do you expect, Barret! You always keep me up with your snoring!" Cloud yelled back.  
The man apparently named Barret scowled at Cloud.  
"Do you two ever stop arguing?!" a girl with long black hair yelled at the both of them.  
_I'm just happy everyone's safe,_ Ureshii thought as she let out a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasaria and Ariya came to the inn, they saw a huge commotion going on. _Whoa, what is this? A party?_ Sasaria thought. Ariya looked at Sasaria. "What do you thinks' goin' on Sassi?" She asked. Sasaria looked at Ariya.

"I don't know." She replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain noticed a few people coming down the stairs. The one who caught her eye was a blond boy with rather spiky hair.  
"I was sleeping." He said to Barrett.  
"What do you mean you were sleeping?! How could you sleep through all that?!" He screamed at him, who in turn yelled at Barrett,  
"How I am supposed to sleep at night when you keep me up with all your train-like snoring noises?" His face softened a bit as he turned and saw all the people watching the seen. "Hmmm," He sighed.  
"Barrett, just leave him alone." Aerith commented, while still holding onto the girl protectively. But Rain couldn't help let out a little giggle. Ureshii heard Rain and turned to her with a confused look on her face. Rain just waved her off with her hand in a dismissive manner. The boy saw the gesture and turned to Rain and Ureshii.  
"Is there something you would like to share?" He asked.  
"I don't know, is there?" Rain retorted.  
"Rain!" Muttered Ureshii, while throwing her a 'you better stop now or else' look. The boy just squinted at Rain. He then turned his attention back to continuing down the stairs. _Oh, he's quite cutie...and his demeanor...I like it..._ Rain thought while smiling in the slightest manner. But then Rain just sighed and leaned on her left leg, pretending like she didn't care for anything that had just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat couldn't just watch Kayne jump out the copter. Reno hadn't noticed he'd done anything but say, "It's not too late." Kat looked at Kakan pleadingly, but he just stared ahead, obviously wanting to jump out after Kayne also.  
"Ok. We're going after him. Sorry." Kat whispered to Kakan. He looked shocked, but nodded and grabbed two parachutes, handing one to Kat.  
"Thanks." She said so quietly, she wasn't sure Kakan had even heard her. They both stepped near the edge of the helicopter entrance, and looked at each other. Kat nodded, and they both jumped out of Reno's clutches. As Kat fell, with Kakan near her, she listened for Reno's voice. But she heard nothing, and just waited for the time she would have to use her parachute...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ureshii stood up; all this commotion was hurting her head along with the pain from flying through a door did not help. She rubbed her head a little, she wasn't quite thinking strait. She then remembered that Chelise wanted to say something about them getting attacked again. "Excuse me, but you were going to say something about us getting attacked again?" Ureshii said to Chelise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakan and Kat landed safely outside of Kalm. 'Were in so much trouble with Rufus, but really I don't care,' he thought to himself. He took off his parachute and nodded to Kat as if saying 'Let's go.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You might need me to fight them off, I know them" Chelise said. She looked up to the group descending the stairs "Vincent? is that you?" she asked, astonished.  
"Chelise?" he asked.  
"Wait, you know each other?" asked Barrett confused.  
"Vincent! It's been forever!" Chelise yelled running up to Vincent and hugged him.  
"I see you finally got away from Hojo" said Vincent.  
"yea, Rufus accepted me into the Turks, and let's just say that didn't turn out very well, I'm basically being hunted by shinra now" she said.  
"What the hell are they talking about?" asked Cid.  
"No idea" replied Tifa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayne made his way back toward Kalm. he was going to get Chelise, and it didn't matter if she refused to join Shinra again, if she refused, he would refuse with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Aww, finally something good happened for a change,' Ureshii thought happily as she smiled a little. She then lost her balance and stumbled backwards a little. _Gosh I'm really out of it,_ she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakan began running towards Kalm, not knowing what would happen when they showed up.


End file.
